


Snow Angel

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is always the instructor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #14: [Snow Angel](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/snow-angels-1_zps479db66f.jpg.html).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Snow Angel

~

“Well,” said Harry as they exited the Burrow to go for the traditional post-Christmas breakfast walk, “that went well.” 

Severus, whose arm was linked with Harry’s, snorted. “If by well you mean no one hexed anyone, then yes, I suppose it did.” 

Harry laughed. “Yes, the no hexing thing is a large component of that assessment,” he agreed. “But I also meant that the kids were well-behaved and no one was sick. Remember last year?” 

Severus shuddered. “Indeed. Having had to clean up after Al, I suppose there are worse things than hexing.” He frowned. “Where are the children, anyway?” 

Harry pointed off into the distance. “Over there. I think they’re making snow angels.” 

“Shall we join them?” 

“Why not?” 

They wandered towards the kids, whose laughter and shouts rang out in the cold winter air. Harry smiled, pleased to see them happy. It’d taken years, but his family was finally whole once more. Even Molly seemed to have lost the shadow of darkness that had lurked around her the first couple of years after Ginny’s death. 

“Papa!” cried Lily, racing towards them and breaking Harry out of his introspection. “James made an angel in the snow.” She pouted. “But he won’t let me play. He says I’m too young.” 

Unlinking his arms from Harry, Severus bent down and scooped her up. “Is that so, Princess?” he murmured. “Why don’t you show us?” 

Ambling over to where the boys were still playing, they inspected the snow angels. James’, as he was the oldest, was the most professional looking. “Nicely done,” praised Severus. 

“Which is the best?” asked James, looking smug.

Lily whispered something in his ear and Severus smirked. “Well, if we’re going to make it a contest, then we need a whole new set, don’t we? And perhaps this time Lily should participate.” 

James grinned and as he and Al took off, Severus set Lily down. He smirked up at Harry. “I’ll just give her some pointers,” he murmured, leading her away. 

Harry shook his head as he watched them go. At this rate it looked like Lily was destined for Slytherin, too, not that he minded one whit.

“They’ve adjusted well,” said Hermione, walking up to Harry.

Harry turned and smiled in welcome. “Yes, they have.” 

She linked her arm with his. “As have you. I wasn’t sure you’d ever get over losing Ginny.” 

“I wasn’t either,” admitted Harry. “But somehow Severus fills that hole. And the kids adore him.” 

“As do you.” 

Harry nodded. “As do I.” 

Hermione frowned. “What are they doing?” 

“Snow angel contest. Shall we watch?” 

When they got there, both James’ and Al’s were done and they were watching Lily do hers. Severus helped her, whispering pointers in her ear before standing back. “Do it just as I told you,” he said. 

Nodding, Lily started with her arms up over her head and, moving them in small, incremental motions, made the most perfect snow wings Harry had ever seen. When she was done, Severus pulled her out of the snow. 

James and Al gaped. “But...but that’s perfect!” said James.

Lily smirked. “I win!” 

Al said, “You have to show us how to do that, Papa!” 

Severus chuckled. “Perhaps you should ask your sister as she is now the expert.” 

Shaking his head, James grinned, holding out his hand for Lily. “What do you say, sis? Wanna show us how you did that?” 

Grinning, Lily accepted the hand, and skipping off with her brothers, proceeded to give snow angel making lessons. 

Severus nodded at Hermione before sliding an arm about Harry’s waist and pulling him close.

“I’ll just go check on my lot,” murmured Hermione before leaving. 

Harry leaned his head on Severus’ shoulder. Yes, all was well. 

~


End file.
